


The Man from Space

by Bluethenstaub, Staubengel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Crossover, Dinosaurs, M/M, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: Things are going great in Jurassic World. Everything is flourishing, including the research facility and their work on prehistoric material. One day, they find what they think is the DNA of a sapient, maybe the first human being in existence. But what it turns out to be is an overpowered killing machine that they just can't get under control. What they need is a person that knows how to handle aggressive predators and how to calm them down sufficiently. What they need is raptor trainer Peter Quill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Bluethenstaub and I roleplayed this AU ages ago. Now we decided to translate it and turn it into a fic.  
> Bluethenstaub is mostly to blame for everything Peter, I am mostly to blame for everything Ronan. And we are both to blame for this whole thing.  
> Riah is to blame for being an awesome beta-reader.

It was a beautiful day in the Jurassic World. But almost every day here was a beautiful one. Peter Parker drove his Mercedes down the dusty road and was thankful for the air conditioning inside this goddamn luxurious car. He had never driven a Mercedes in his life before. Then again, he was only 18 and had never really driven any car before except for his aunt and uncle’s. This internship had lots and lots of goodies to offer a teenager, including driving goddamn luxurious cars.

But right now, Peter wasn't really able to fully appreciate the privilege of driving such a glorious car. Right now, Peter was slightly panicking.

He worked in the Research Department, Biochemistry Division, where they checked and analysed genetic codes and puzzled on how to make use of them in different fields. Not that Peter was actually allowed to recreate or alter the DNA of dinosaurs; he was only an intern, after all. But it was right up his science-fanatic-and-hell-yeah-biochemistry aisle and this internship was the chance of a lifetime. Also, he got to work with friggin’  _ dinosaurs!  _ Right now, though, he had to do what was the real purpose of every intern in any enterprise whatsoever: Taking on an errand. And it was this errand that made him so nervous.

He had no idea what was even happening, to be honest. He had just been told to pick someone up. Which was already making him slightly nervous, because he was a little angsty to begin with, and picking up strangers was not really his favourite thing in the world to do. It didn't help that this stranger was working in Jurassic World and therefore, without a doubt, had to be cool and awesome as hell. And it didn't help  _ at all _ that this stranger was directly working with the dinosaurs. He wasn't simply cool and awesome, he probably was straight-up  _ badass. _

Gulping and adjusting his glasses, Peter turned off the engine and got out of his parked car. From the outside, the building he had parked the car in front didn't look like much. It was an octagon made of steel, with a gangway on top and a few stairs that led up to it. But the  _ sounds _ coming from inside the building made a chill run down Peter's spine. They were dinosaur noises.

He made his way over to the nearest flight of stairs and walked up. He had seen quite a few dinosaurs by now, of course, he had taken the tours and had petted the little ones in the Children's Zoo. But it still got to him each and every time and he was excited as hell when he finally reached the top and was able to look down into the enclosure.

Four raptors were lined up under the central aisle where a man was standing in front of a bucket, throwing down meat slices that eagerly got snatched out of the air by the hungry animals. Peter watched in fascination as the man fed the primaeval predators like pets, talking to them the whole way through as if they were nothing but slightly bigger, slightly deadlier, puppies. It was like he had thought. This man was really fucking badass.

He also was really fucking handsome. It was sights like these that reassured Peter he certainly wasn't all that straight. He had seen some good-looking people in his life alright, but there was something about this man that easily outdid them all. Maybe it was because his face wasn't simply pretty, but outright beautiful and at the same time also insanely cute. That he had some fluffy ginger locks and a very hot beard didn't make it any better, really.

“Uh... Mr. Quill? Sir?” Peter called over as the man threw the last piece of meat into the compound and wiped his hands on his trousers. He looked up, squinting against the sun.

“Yes?”

“Uh, hi! I, uhm... I am Peter Parker from the Research Department. Well, more or less. Actually, I'm just an intern. But, well, you know...”

_ Ugh, great, Peter. You're doing a marvellous job right now, really. Good thing you never have to talk to your research. _

The other man nodded.

“Uhm,” Peter went on, fiddling with his car keys. “I'm supposed to pick you up.”

“To the Research Department?” The raptor trainer looked surprised.

“Yes,” Peter confirmed.

“Why?”

“Well...” Peter tousled his own hair. It was warm from the sun. “I actually don't know why myself, sadly. Like I said, I'm just the intern.” As the other man grimaced at him, he helplessly shrugged. “I'm sorry...” he apologised. He really was. It wasn't his fault that no one had informed him about the details, but he still felt like it was.

Luckily, Mr. Quill didn't seem to think the same way. He just sighed and came over, casting a last look down to his raptors that were by now chasing each other around the compound.

“Then let's go, shall we?” he said.

Peter gave a thankful nod and scurried back down the stairs. He had feared that maybe the other man didn't want to leave his work and that Peter would have to explain to his boss why he came back without him. That would have sucked immensely.

Now, he opened up the car and climbed back inside, seating himself behind the massive steering wheel. Mr. Quill sat down beside him in the passenger seat and closed the door. He didn't bother to put on his seatbelt.

Peter started the car and immediately the air conditioner started to hum. It wasn't unbearably hot outside, but the cool air was still pleasant. Peter turned the car around and drove down the road he had just used to come up here, back towards the Research Department.

“What's going on in the laboratory right now?” Mr. Quill asked chattily.

“Experiments,” Peter answered. He had always been bad at small-talk, but he was grateful that the other man tried to chat with him. Sitting there in silence for the rest of the ride would have been much more awkward than answering a few questions. “Primarily. Research on cells and DNA and all that.”

“So the same as always,” the raptor trainer stated.

“Yeah. Exactly. I guess. I haven't been there for long yet.”

“How long?”

“Three weeks.”

“That's enough to pick up some stuff.”

“Yeeeeaaah, but... well, yeah. It's the same as always,” Peter concluded. He felt horrible again and he was sure that he had blushed a little. Why was he always such a failure in social interaction? “As far as I understand,” he went on, trying to be a better conversation partner, “the focus is on medical research right now.”

“As if.” Mr. Quill snorted.

“Pardon me?”

“I doubt it.”

Peter frowned a little. “Hm... Well, at least that's what I'm helping with and it looks quite promising.”

“Yes,” Mr. Quill replied, “that's the official side, that they show to interns so they will tell their friends about the awesome park and how humane it is.”

Peter's frown deepened. He felt like he had said something very wrong, or that maybe he hadn't and Mr. Quill was one of those people that just had a very different point of view on things and no matter what you actually said, would turn it around to make it sound bad. Whichever it was, Peter felt uncomfortable with it.

“... Don't you like the park?” he asked tentatively.

“I do.”

“It doesn't sound like it...”

The other man shrugged.

“Research always blurs the line of ethics and morals.” Peter tried to defend his passion for science. He maybe felt uncomfortable, but he was even worse in holding back when someone said something against the things that he liked. “I mean, theoretically we could create babies in the laboratory.”

“You  _ do _ create babies in the laboratory,” Mr. Quill interrupted him. “But usually, they hatch from eggs and aren't human. That's why there are fewer concerns.”

“But theoretically,” Peter went on, slightly louder than before, “we could also create humans. We don't. But we could. But we  _ also _ could maybe cure AIDS with dinosaur-DNA one day. Or cancer. Or Alzheimer’s. And that's, I think, not morally condemnable.”

“But you don't,” Mr. Quill pointed out. “Instead, you're only interested in creatures that should long be extinct.”

“Yes, we do,” Peter defended his workplace. “We do research on that. And if I may ask, why are you a raptor trainer if you would rather see them be extinct?”

“I said they  _ should _ be extinct, not that I  _ want  _ them to be extinct,” Mr. Quill corrected. “The ones we have now are living creatures and we can't change that for now. And someone has to take care of them.”

“Ah,” Peter said, simply. He didn't quite catch the logic behind that. But maybe he didn't have to. He would keep on doing his research to maybe find a way to cure people with the power of dinosaur-DNA. And Mr. Quill would continue to train his raptors, whether or not they were better off extinct. Neither of them had to understand what the other was doing to stick to their own passion.

“And when it comes to raptors, I'm simply the best,” Mr. Quill added.

“Yeah, I saw that,” Peter had to admit.

“You should come around when we do the really interesting stuff and not just the feeding,” the trainer suggested.

Peter felt the excitement blooming in his chest again. “Sure, I'd love to. When I have the time.”

“Just stop by whenever you can.”

“Okay. Cool. Thank you.”

Mr. Quill nodded.

Peter didn't know what to say anymore and so he kept on driving in awkward silence. Mr. Quill started humming beside him, so Peter assumed he was content. Holding on to the steering wheel a little too tight and sitting a little too tense in his seat, Peter drove the car the rest of the way to the research laboratory and imagined what it would be like to really own an actual pet raptor.


	2. Chapter 2

“Here we are,” the intern announced as he parked the car. Peter Quill had never been to this part of the park before and now he knew why. The white, sterile, official, important, wear-a-lab-coat-or-a-suit-when-you-enter-here vibe of the building they were standing in front of now was totally not part of his comfort zone.

“Finally!” he exclaimed nonetheless and got out of the car. The intern accompanied him on their way to the entrance door.

“Yeah, sorry,” he mumbled. He seemed to be the kind of person that took everything as an assault and felt the need to apologise for it. “The park's a little big...”

“Big animals, big park,” Peter joked and followed the young man through the door.

“Yeah, that's true,” the intern said.

A woman awaited them in the big hallway that they entered. She was really wearing a lab coat. She nodded contently and greeted them with an, “Ah, Mr. Quill.”

“In the flesh,” Peter replied with a nod. Most of the time, he didn't like superiors or officials, and this gal didn't seem to be an exception. Peter didn't like the way she posed or talked; it seemed too arrogant.

“We have been waiting for you. Please, follow me.”

Yeah, far too arrogant, indeed. She turned around and walked in the direction of a door. Peter set in motion to follow her and waved goodbye at the intern, who seemed to be quite perplexed at that friendly gesture. After a second, he waved back though, before he scurried off to his research.

Peter followed the woman in the lab coat through the door and then through another hallway.

“You are the best trainer this park has to offer,” she explained while they walked. “That's why we called you here. We are in need of your help.”

“What for?” Peter asked. He had a bad feeling about all this. Research people didn't need the help of a trainer, unless there was something to be trained. And what could that something be if they needed the best trainer in the entire park for it?

“You will see,” the scientist promised and guided him through another door. It led to an anteroom with a high-security door at the back. Peter frowned deeply as he saw it.

The woman entered a code and scanned her fingerprints at a device near the door which made it unlock with some hissing and clicking. Then she opened it and made a gesture towards Peter. “Please,” she invited. There was a mixture of pride and concern in her voice that Peter didn't quite like.

He took a step forward and peeped into the room.

A few devices and machines stood scattered around; two of them were currently worked on by two scientists. They also wore lab coats. On the back wall, a huge glass cage on a high pedestal caught Peter's attention. A blue creature was sitting inside it, attached to some tubes and probes and cables. It looked humanoid.

Peter scowled at the woman beside him.

“Enter,” she told him with another gesture. “I will explain everything you need to know.”

Peter growled lowly, but stepped inside of the room. The woman followed him and told the scientists to leave. They shut the security door behind them.

Peter slowly made his way over to the cage and stopped a few feet away from it. The creature sat leaned against the back wall. Its eyes were closed. It looked like a tall, muscular blue man. This definitely wasn't a dinosaur.

“At first we thought we had found the DNA of a sapient,” the woman told him as she joined him in front of the glass container. “A man that would have lived at the time of the dinosaurs. Just imagine! Our view of the world would have been revolutionised entirely! We found the DNA on a not yet identified object. Nobody knows what it could be. By now we assume that it... isn't from this planet.”

“And that's when you thought you could just clone it,” Peter stated coldly.

“Yes,” the woman confirmed, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to clone a sapient. “We did some research on the DNA and found that it showed resemblance to that of a human. So we modified human DNA until it was compatible with the sample that we found. Then we were able to clone it. But what we got wasn't a sapient, but... well, him.” She nodded towards the container. “He was born two days ago, so to say. We made him come to life as a grown-up right away. To create a baby seemed to be unethical.”

“To create a baby seemed unethical,” Peter repeated, incredulous. “But to create a grown-up, blue being that you have no idea about, doesn't?”

She seemed a little uneasy because of the question. “... He's overly aggressive,” she said, evading the question. “He has already killed four people and injured twelve more. We managed to stun him and lock him into this cage. He is provided with nutrients via the tubes and we keep an eye on his heart rate and temperature with the probes.”

“Great!” Peter exclaimed sarcastically. “I am so proud of you!”

“Thanks,” the scientist replied dryly. “We hoped that you would... maybe... be able to connect with him. The raptors are obeying you too, after all.”

“Raptors aren't human...oids!” Peter argued.

“No, but they are aggressive creatures which cannot communicate with words.”

“They do communicate with words, we just don't understand them, because we speak another language,” Peter lectured her. He was so done with this whole thing. How could someone just clone a human being and act like it was no big deal?! Maybe this wasn't even a human being! Why was no one concerned about this?!

“We do not speak his language, either,” she said. “So maybe you will be able to do something here.”

Peter cast her his are-you-fucking-serious glare. She just shrugged.

“You are, of course, free to either try it or leave,” she announced.

Peter turned his head back to look at the man in the glass box. He felt sorry for him. This creature hadn't asked to get made by some crazy scientists with a god-complex. He hadn't asked to be turned into a prehistoric guinea pig. Maybe Peter could help him to get out of there and change something about his situation. If he really was humanoid, he probably was intelligent and if he was intelligent, maybe there was a way to work with him on an amicable basis. Or help him get away from here. Whatever was better for him.

“... Alright,” he finally agreed.

The woman nodded, pleased. “Great,” she said. “Then I will leave you two alone.”

Peter looked after her grimly as she walked over to the security door and opened it to leave the room. As the door closed behind her, Peter turned back around and studied the man sitting in his prison. Then he approached the cage and didn't stop until he was standing right in front of the glass wall.


	3. Chapter 3

The humanoid's eyes were still shut. From up close, Peter could see that his skin wasn't just blue, but freckled with tiny dots of black and white, like the surface of a stone. Purple veins meandered over his body, giving it a marble-like structure. It was the most fascinating thing Peter had ever seen in his life.

He studied the man for a moment longer before he reached out and softly tapped on the glass. Immediately, the humanoid's eyes shot open and he focused on Peter with an alert glare.

His eyes were purple. A deep, rich purple like no human being could ever have. Black circled the rim of his iris and was bleeding into the whites of his eyes. The glare that he gave Peter was absolutely haunting.

Peter smiled slightly at him. The concept of a smile was probably foreign to this man, as he was only two days old and not yet socialised. But there still had to be something about the gesture, as he reacted to the new look on Peter's face. Very slowly, he got up from the ground and came towards the glass.

He was tall. The pedestal the cage was standing on made him even taller, so that Peter inevitably stared right at his crotch. His penis did not look like a human one. Its head was shaped like a pointy cone and the shaft grew thicker towards the body. It ended in three massive bulges that resembled an accordion. Also, he had no balls. Peter was as fascinated by it as he was weirded out.

Swallowing hard, he leaned his head back to be able to look at the humanoid's face instead. The man looked back down at him in return.

“... Hello,” Peter said. The blue man did not respond. “Yeah, you have no idea what I'm saying, I know...” Still no reply. “But I'm supposed to try and care for you. Even though I only know a few things about raptors.”

He slowly placed a hand on his own chest. “I am Peter.” Again, the other man did not respond. “Alright, then let's just stare at each other. Whatever you want,” Peter suggested.

The humanoid's gaze wandered down to Peter's hand. Peter wiggled his fingers a little, which made the other man frown. Peter reacted and stopped with the wiggling. The humanoid's eyes moved back up to his face.

Then, after a second, he raised his own hand and seemed to study it for a moment before he placed it on his own, blue chest. Peter rewarded him with another smile.

As the man looked at him expectantly, Peter now took his hand off of his chest and placed it against the glass instead. After a moment, the other man did exactly the same. His hand pressed against the glass somewhere above Peter's own.

“So far, you aren't as bad as they say you are,” Peter mumbled.

The humanoid looked at him again. Peter nodded slightly. He had no idea what to do here, actually. This being was a lot different than his raptors. He didn't even know what this being  _ was _ .

As the man cocked his head to one side, Peter cocked his head to the other. He got no reaction, apart from the same old glare.

“... Can you even hear me?” he wanted to know. “Or is this glass not only shatter, but also sound-proof?”

Of course, he got no answer. The man didn't understand what he was saying. But at least he frowned. Either because he saw Peter's lips moving, or because he could actually hear him. Who knew?

Peter was just about to sigh in defeat when the humanoid decided to cock his head on the same side as Peter. Peter smiled at him again encouragingly. He wanted the man to understand smiling as a positive reaction.

Then, to Peter's surprise, the man slowly crouched down in front of him. Now their faces were almost on the same level. They both studied each other with interest.

After a moment, the humanoid moved the hand he had pressed against the glass. It slid down the surface until it was placed directly over Peter's, their palms and fingers only separated by the translucent wall of the cage. Peter was in awe at this.

“Okay, but seriously, you really are more fascinating than my raptors,” he announced lowly.

The other man didn't reply. Instead, he pressed his second hand against the glass wall too. Peter placed his second hand at the exact same spot as well.

The man smiled at him. It was a reward for Peter's action, just like Peter had rewarded him earlier for mimicking his movements. Peter beamed at him proudly for this.

“You look a lot more friendly right now,” he stated as the man smiled a little wider.

At his words, he cocked his head again and looked at Peter questioningly.

“I know, it sucks that you can't understand me yet.” Peter sighed. “But talking is always good. … I actually wonder right now if those guys out there already gave you a name... If yes, it's probably something like 'George, the Man from Space.'”

The man still looked at him attentively. Then, he placed both of his hands on his chest before he pressed them back against the glass. Peter raised his brows in confusion.

The man repeated the movement. Then he looked past Peter at the door behind his back.

Peter turned to follow his gaze. “... You want out?” he asked and turned back. “I don't know if, and how, I should do that, pal. I cooooould, of course, suggest that I take you with me to the raptor cage and take care of you there, but I don't know if that will work...”

The humanoid placed his hand on his chest again and then pressed it back against the glass.

“Hm,” Peter hummed. He studied him for a moment. The look the man gave him now wasn't haunting anymore at all. It was pleading. Peter nodded at him slightly.

“... I'll try,” he promised. The humanoid nodded back. 

Peter knew he was just mimicking his movement again, but it still made his heart sting a little. He removed his hands from the glass and took a step back. “I'll be back in a minute,” he said. The humanoid removed his hands from the glass wall as well.

Peter turned around and made his way over to the security door. He felt the other man's gaze on his back as he raised his hand and gave the door a hard knock.

“Can you release him?” he asked the arrogant scientist woman who opened the door for him.

“... Pardon me?” she asked in disbelief.

“Release him,” Peter repeated innocently.

“Didn't you listen? He kills people.”

“Yes.” Peter nodded.

“Then we can, of course,  _ not _ just release him,” the woman told him.

“I'll take him with me to the raptors,” Peter said.

The woman still didn't look at all convinced. “... You can't just take him with you,” she explained. “We're not done with our research on him yet. You're just supposed to tame him, so we can get to him without having to sedate him.”

“It doesn't make a difference if you do your research on him now or in a few days, when I have him at a point where he lets you do it willingly,” Peter stated.

She seemed to be surprised at this proposition. “... You can do that?” she asked.

“Yes,” Peter promised.

“Are you certain of that?”

“One-hundred percent.” She eyed him suspiciously. “Really,” Peter assured her.

She sighed and shook her head, as if she couldn't believe her own self. “... Alright,” she gave in. “But he will get a tracking device and will be transported in a high-security car.”

“One of the big things?” Peter asked.

“Van-size.”

Peter turned back to look at the humanoid. “I think he will be pissed if you try to attach a van-sized tracking device to him,” he mused.

“... I meant the security car, you joker,” she corrected.

“I didn't.”

“... There are different tracking devices,” the woman explained, defeated. It was clear she didn't like Peter at all, but Peter sure as hell didn't like her either. “For him, we would use a pea-sized one.”

“Good...”

“We have to stun him,” she went on. “Otherwise, we won't get him securely inside the car, either.”

“Can't I try it?” Peter asked.

“... I will not risk any more of my folks,” she shook her head. “If you want to, go ahead, try to implant the device. But I won't vouch for your life.” Peter nodded. “Have fun. Like I said: Four people dead, twelve people injured.”

“I'll risk it,” Peter determined.

“Please yourself,” she shrugged and turned around. “Carla, get him an implant. 6N.”

“Yes, ma'am,” said one of the two scientists who had been in the room earlier, and left.

“But I'll be on my own when I do it,” Peter demanded.

“Oh, and  _ how _ on your own you will be,” the woman agreed. “I will have the entire room locked down.”

“How can I open the glass thing?” Peter wanted to know.

“We will take care of that once you're inside.”

“Alright.”

She nodded. Only a moment later, Carla came back and handed her the implant. She turned towards Peter, eyeing him once more.

“... Are you sure you want to do that?”

Peter thought about it again himself. It was risky. Not only for his health, but also for the bond that he tried to establish with the humanoid. For now, the blue man trusted him. Peter really wanted to prevent the scientists from drugging the poor creature again, but if he tried to implant this device in him without sedation, the humanoid might turn against him. He probably had a lot of bad experiences with people who tried to put needles in him against his will. Peter should not risk fucking up the relationship he had built with this man earlier.

“... No,” he, therefore, replied, even though it pained him to let this woman win their argument.

“I highly advise against it,” she made clear. Peter nodded slightly. “Let us sedate and then relocate him, that is much safer.”

“...Okay,” Peter gave in, despite his reluctance.

“Good,” the woman nodded contently. “Very reasonable of you.” Peter nodded again as well. He didn't feel all that reasonable, but rather like he was betraying his new protégé. But it was better for the both of them.

“Carla, let the anaesthesia gas into the chamber. And call the raptor cage so they know what's coming.”

Carla typed something on her screen. Back in the other room, the humanoid was watching them all mistrustfully. Peter felt even worse about betraying him like that now.

“Have you given him a name already?” he asked the scientist.

“No,” she replied. “Just an identification.”

Peter frowned, displeased. They really treated this poor creature like a test object. They didn't care he was a living, thinking being. “... What's that?” he wanted to know.

“S3AL.”

“Beautiful.”

The scientist shrugged again. “It is made up of several factors.”

Peter only nodded, not really interested what those would be, and looked over to the glass cage again. The scientist followed his gaze and then looked over at Peter once more.

“... Should we wait with the gas?” she asked.

“No.”

“Good. Carla, go ahead.”

Peter smiled at the humanoid as Carla pressed the button on the control panel in front of her. He saw the poor man look around in panic as he heard the hissing of the gas that filled his chamber, but he couldn't do anything to escape it. Eventually, he had to breathe in. After a few moments, he collapsed and sank down to the floor of the glass cage. Peter felt genuinely guilty and bad about seeing him lying there like this.

He had already adopted this being into his little family of fosterlings. He maybe wasn't a raptor, but he was someone under his charge. From now on, Peter would take care of this man in the cell over there, no matter who or what would be trying to hurt him.

And, if necessary, he would risk his own life and job for him as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Due to popular demand, here's a picture of Ronan's dick:  


* * *

* * *

 

 

“We will now detach the instruments and load him into the van,” the scientist told Peter as they sucked the gas back out of the chamber.

“Gooood,” Peter breathed out, forcing himself to relax. The humanoid would be okay. There was no need to worry about him.

“And will implant the tracking device.” Peter nodded. “If you still want to do that yourself, now it would be safe.”

“Then give me the thing,” Peter demanded and held out his palm. Carla handed it over to him; a little ball in a huge, scary looking syringe. Peter didn't want to imagine what forcing that needle into your flesh actually felt like.

“And now the glass?” he asked of Carla. The young woman pressed a button that made one side of the glass cage swing open. Peter approached it, the syringe in his hand.

“How long will he sleep?” he asked on his way.

“Approximately an hour,” the arrogant woman replied.

Peter climbed up the pedestal and knelt down beside the humanoid. To make sure he really was asleep, Peter gently poked the other man's cheek. He got no reaction. Good. Otherwise, this would have gotten pretty unpleasant.

He injected the implant between the humanoid's neck and left shoulder. The blood that gushed out of the little wound was black.

While he was busy with the implant, another scientist removed all the tubes and cables from the blue man's body. Peter shuddered in discomfort. Medical devices were really not at all to his liking.

“Do you have any clothes for him?” he asked. “Or does he have to go naked?”

The man seemed confused at this question. “If you want to dress him, he can get something,” he replied, though he obviously didn't get what it was necessary. Of course not. No one here seemed to think that the humanoid deserved at least a minimum of dignity.

“Then get him something,” Peter ordered.

“I'll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.”

The man nodded and stashed away the instruments. “Do you want a ride in the van as well?” he asked.

“Yes,” Peter replied and handed him the syringe so he could put that one away somewhere too.

“In the back with him or in the front?”

“With him.”

“If you want to...”

Peter nodded. There was no way he would leave the humanoid alone right now. If he woke up, Peter wanted to be there, to show him he had not betrayed him. He didn't want the other man to think Peter had tricked him into something.

“We will restrain him, just in case he will wake up early,” the guy explained as he packed up his stuff. Peter nodded again and looked at the sleeping humanoid in front of him. He looked troubled in his sleep, not relaxed in the slightest.

“I will get some clothes. My colleagues will carry him to the car.”

“Alright.”

The scientist nodded and got up. “We'll meet there,” he said. Then he left Peter alone with the humanoid.

Peter softly stroked the blue man's cheek. It felt cool and soft underneath his fingers. As two other men arrived, Peter got up and made some room for them so they could grab the humanoid and carry him out of the laboratory. Peter followed right after them, not letting them out of his sight.

They headed for a big garage filled with several cars, including some high-security trucks and some transporters. The humanoid got placed inside one of the vans, in front of a black table. Only a while later, the scientist guy came back with a few clothes hanging over his arm.

“Thank you!” Peter exclaimed as the man handed them over to him.

He only nodded and cast a look at the sleeping humanoid in the back of the van. “We'll get in touch with you tomorrow,” he said.

“Okay.”

“If you're still alive by then.”

“I have four raptors to defend me,” Peter stated. “If I'm lucky, that is.”

“Then good luck...”

“Thank you, thank you,” Peter purred sarcastically.

The scientist got the hint. “You're welcome...” he muttered, being purely sarcastic himself. Then he added, “Now dress him so that my colleagues can restrain him.”

Peter obliged and climbed into the back of the van. It wasn't easy to dress the heavy man himself. After a moment, the men who had carried him offered their help and Peter happily accepted it. Together, they were able to do it in just a few minutes.

As they were done, the men strapped the humanoid down securely on the table to made sure he would not be able to hurt someone. Peter got that, but he still didn't like the looks of it.

“Phew!” He sighed once the men were done. They both cast him a look that made it clear this comment had been completely unnecessary.

“Are you sure you want to stay in the back?” one of them asked.

“Yes,” Peter confirmed.

“Okay, if you want to... Then we will take off now.”

“Then better close the doors.”

And so they did. Peter stayed behind in the back, sitting beside the restrained humanoid. He watched him throughout the entire ride, but the blue man did not move. He stayed calm and fast asleep.

As they reached the raptor cage a good twenty minutes later, one of the men opened the door for Peter.

“Still sleeping like a baby,” Peter said and got up.

“I hope so...” the man mumbled. “After all, we still have to get him out of here somehow.”

Peter climbed out of the van to make room for the other men in there. They unstrapped the humanoid and carefully got him out of the van.

“Where should we bring him?” one of them wanted to know.

Peter turned around and walked ahead towards the compound. “Follow me,” he demanded.

He walked them over to one of the annexes that served as a storage and safety room all together. You never knew when you worked with carnivores. Sometimes, you needed to lock yourself in somewhere real quick.

“You can put him here,” he told them and pointed to the floor.

Both of the men nodded and carried the humanoid into the middle of the room. He must be heavy, judging from their composure. They both seemed relieved when the finally got to put him down.

They seemed a lot less relieved though the moment he actually hit the ground. Because the moment he hit the ground was also the moment that the sedation wore off and the humanoid opened his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone in the room stared in shock at the humanoid. He should have stayed asleep for quite a while longer. He must be a  _ lot _ stronger than a human if the sedation had already worn off.

He also was a lot faster. Before anyone could react, he had already jumped to his feet, trying to throw himself at the two men who had carried him here. Luckily for all, he was still a bit weak on his feet and not as fast as he could have been. Peter was able to move himself between them before the humanoid could make another attempt at attacking.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! No!” he called and held out his hands towards the humanoid appeasingly. The blue man growled loudly and took a staggering step back. “Easy now...”

The humanoid stared at him. Then he glared over Peter's shoulder at the men standing behind him. Peter slowly shook his head.

“No,” he repeated, calmly. The humanoid grimaced heavily, his jaw moving forward so that it looked like a pout. He didn't try to attack again. Peter addressed the men behind him without turning his head.

“Go...” he ordered, still keeping his eyes on the humanoid attentively.

The men didn't have to be told twice. Slowly, veeery slowly, they backed off until they reached the door and were able to get out of the room. A moment later, Peter heard the van make a turn on the space outside and hurry off, away from the raptor cage. The humanoid watched their every step and rumbled lowly as he heard them leaving with the car.

“Ssssh...” Peter soothed, trying to calm him. “It's alright...”

The humanoid tore his eyes off of the door and looked back at Peter. Peter smiled at him, to tell him everything was okay. Then he slowly lowered his hands.

The blue man looked around once to fully take in his surroundings. The room they were in was not really a room but rather another little enclosure. One of the walls of the raptor cage served as the back wall. The other three walls, as well as the ceiling, were actually just very solid steel fences. Able to hold back a raptor, if necessary.

After a moment, the humanoid looked back at Peter.

“This is where you will stay for now,” he explained to him.

The humanoid made a big gesture with his arms and then placed his hand on his own chest, raising his non-existent eyebrows questioningly. Peter swayed his head from one side to the other and nodded then. The other man frowned, but then he nodded as well.

“Great!” Peter smiled.

The humanoid didn't seem to be as enthusiastic as him. He now looked down on himself and studied the clothes that he wore: a simple black shirt, black pants and grey boots. He twitched at the shirt disapprovingly.

“Keep it on...” Peter advised, even though the humanoid was grumbling. “We're in America, after all. Theoretically. Even though we're outside the coast of Costa Rica... And even though it is hot. But you can't go naked here.”

The humanoid didn't understand a thing, apart from the fact that Peter apparently did not approve of him taking off his clothes. He looked at him again with those deep, purple eyes of his.

“... I decided your name will be Ronan, by the way,” Peter told him. Of course, the humanoid didn't understand that, either. Peter tried to explain it to him in a different way.

He placed a hand on his own chest. “Peter.”

The humanoid – Ronan! – cocked his head in interest. As Peter slowly reached out towards him, though, he growled and took a step back. Peter stopped and let his hand hover in the air, outstretched.

After a moment, Ronan hesitantly raised his own hand and placed his palm against Peter's own. Peter smiled at him once more to reassure him he did well.

After another moment, Ronan retreated his hand from Peter's palm and placed it on Peter's chest instead. There it stayed, while both of them looked the other in the eyes.

Peter carefully stretched his arm a bit further until he was able to place his own hand on Ronan's chest as well. This time, he was allowed to.

Ronan's heart beat in a steady, quiet rhythm, unlike Peter's own, which was excitedly thumping against Ronan's palm.

“Ronan,” Peter said. Ronan showed no sign of understanding, or really any reaction at all. Peter calmly tried it again. “Ronan,” he repeated. Then he placed his hand on his own chest. “Peter.” Then on Ronan's again. “Ronan.”

Ronan seemed to recognise the pattern. He placed his own palm on his chest and raised his brows in a questioning manner.

“Ronan,” Peter said again. Ronan placed his hand on Peter's chest next. “Peter,” Peter said.

Ronan nodded. Peter smiled at him, both as a reward and because he was happy. Ronan really learned quickly, and it pleased Peter to see he seemed to be both smart and approachable. If treated with care and respect, he was no killer machine after all.

It was just when they both had lowered their hands and Peter wondered what to do next that someone called his name from up above them. Ronan immediately spun around, growling, searching for the person who dared to 'attack' them. So much for calm and approachable. The shit the scientists had put him through had struck deep roots.

Peter placed a soothing hand on Ronan's back and looked up himself. Korath was standing on the gangway above them, looking down into the cage-like room. He was Peter's coworker and buddy, they got along well and shared a certain tiredness for the ethics of this whole environment. But they both loved the raptors and even though Peter was their main trainer, Korath took care of them just as devotedly.

“What's up?” Peter called up to him.

“What is that?” Korath asked, nodding towards Ronan.

“That's Ronan,” Peter answered him. “The newest creation of the lab.”

Korath frowned deeply. Ronan frowned just as deeply, not leaving the man out of his focus.

“I see...” Korath claimed.

“I'm going to explain it to you later,” Peter promised. “I have to take care of him from now on, because I can do so well with the raptors. Whatever logic that's supposed to be.”

“...Okay,” Korath nodded slightly. “But you do know that he is no dinosaur and you can hardly put him in a cage and feed him with dead rats?”

“Yeah, I know that.” Peter sighed. “But I rather have him here and cook three meals for him a day if necessary than having him sit in a glass cage at the laboratory.”

“Seems they never heard of human dignity...” Korath stated.

“He's not a human,” Peter corrected. “Not entirely. He is some genes that they found and from which they thought they'd be human. Then they filled the missing genes up with modified human genes and voilà! There he was.”

“... Wow,” was all Korath had to say to that.

“Plus a little bit of rapid growth. He's only two days old and more aggressive than a hungry mosasaurus.”

“I'm not surprised,” Korath said. “When they treat him like that...”

“Killed four people and injured twelve more.”

“Smart fellow.”

“Yeah, he is,” Peter acknowledged. “And somehow, he built up some trust towards me, as it seems.”

“Probably because you don't try to meddle with him,” Korath mused.

“Probably. And now I'm trying to teach him how to talk. Or to at least understand me.”

“Well, have fun with that,” Korath wished him. “If you need help with anything...”

“Just take over the raptors for me,” Peter asked. “Ronan requires my full attention for now.”

“Sure, no problem,” Korath assured.

“And now shoo,” Peter gently chased him. “He doesn't look too well-disposed towards you.”

Korath nodded again and took Peter's words to heart. Even when he was gone, though, Ronan was still staring at the spot. Peter tapped his back to gain his attention.

“It's all good,” he promised as Ronan turned his head towards him. Of course, once again, Ronan did not understand him. Peter smiled at him to show him everything was okay. Ronan grunted as a response, still displeased.

“Sorry, I hadn't thought he'd show up, either,” Peter apologised and gently rubbed Ronan's back.

He would really have to work on Ronan's ability to speak and understand their language. It would make it much easier to communicate with him. And he would also have to teach him how to deal with people. Both of that would put Ronan in a better position in this park, as it would make him able to comprehend and to express himself. And if there was one thing Peter wanted right now, it was to make sure Ronan would be treated humanely.


	6. Chapter 6

Ronan gazed around the room once more, but didn't seem to find anything of interest. As his eyes fell on Peter and lingered there, Peter sighed to himself.

“It's a shame you can't understand me and won't try to talk to me,” he lamented.

Ronan did, of course, not understand that sentence, either. He did, however, try to talk. Not with words, but with gestures.

He placed a hand on his chest and then pointed towards the open door. He wanted to go outside, Peter understood. Apparently, this room here didn't please him.

Peter pointed at Ronan, then at himself, and then at the door as well. Of course, he wouldn't let Ronan wander out there alone.

Ronan nodded. When Peter made his way over to the door, Ronan followed and left the little cage-room with him.

As soon as they were outside, Ronan looked around again, taking in his surroundings. He was careful and suspicious; he always wanted to know what situation he was in exactly. Peter couldn't blame him. He himself didn't feel haunted everywhere he stepped, but he understood why Ronan did.

He pointed to their right, setting in motion. Ronan followed right beside him, still looking around attentively. This was all new to him. He had never been  _ outside _ . For Peter, who spent every day out here, that was such a strange and hurting thought.

“We'll take a trip around the enclosure,” he told Ronan. He wanted to show him around for a bit. Also, he had another little plan in mind.

“I doubt you will see any of the raptors, but I think we will encounter one or two of my colleagues. Try not to get startled by them.”

He hoped that would work. He had to make clear to Ronan that not every human being was his enemy who tried to harm him. Maybe here, where Ronan was not bound by any walls and didn't feel cornered, he would be a little more relaxed.

Ronan followed him silently while Peter kept on babbling. He wanted to show Ronan everything was fine by creating a casual atmosphere. He knew Ronan didn't understand him, but the humanoid seemed to be very sensitive to tone and speech pattern, so hopefully, the chattering would keep him relaxed.

Halfway around the enclosure, they  _ did _ meet one of Peter's colleagues. Peter just kept on walking, with nothing but a short nod to spare for the other person, who stared at Ronan in puzzlement. Ronan went into alert-mode. This time, he did not attack right away, but simply demonstrated that he was ready for it if necessary. Peter showing no reaction towards the other person seemed to confuse him, but as Peter kept on moving, Ronan decided to go with Peter's valuation of the situation and followed him without engaging with the coworker. He eyed the person suspiciously though until they were out of sight.

Excellent! That meant Ronan began to trust Peter when it came to other people. He trusted Peter to know when something or someone was harmful, and to keep Ronan safe from any potential danger. That was good! It meant Peter could take Ronan into unknown situations, relying on the fact that Ronan would listen to Peter's reactions.

When they had finished their little circuit around the raptor cage, Peter stopped and looked at Ronan. The blue man seemed confused. Peter drew a circle in the air to explain to him they had walked around the building once, but Ronan did not seem to understand the purpose of their tour.

What seemed to bother him, though, was that they had arrived back at the room Ronan had woken up in, because he placed a hand on his chest, pointed to the room and shook his head. Peter was impressed by the many gestures Ronan had already caught onto.

“No problem,” Peter nodded. “You don't have to go back in there, pal.”

Ronan probably didn't understand his words, but he understood the nodding, and he nodded as well. Peter smiled at him in return.

“The only question is where we can go instead,” Peter mused. “I could, of course, take you home with me and stay there with you for the rest of the day. Hm... That's a good idea!”

He looked around, but none of his coworkers currently was in sight. So he set in motion again, followed by his little duckling. Humanoid-ling. Ronan.

It didn't take long for Peter to find someone and explain the situation to him. Ronan waited behind him; not attacking, but Peter could feel his tension and readiness to strike. When everything was settled, Peter smiled at his frowning protégé reassuringly.

“Now I have to either get you to sit behind me on my motorbike, or I have to get hold of a car. Oof.”

That would turn out to be interesting...

Peter decided to try the motorbike first. Ronan followed him all the way to where it was parked and eyed it uneasily, like he did with everything, except for Peter himself.

“Motorbike,” Peter said, placing a hand on the saddle. Ronan seemed to understand the concept of names, so maybe he would catch on to that.

The humanoid pointed at the vehicle and questioningly raised his brows. Peter sat on the saddle and patted the place behind his back. Ronan neared the motorbike hesitantly, apparently not too encouraged by the nod Peter gave him. But, eventually, he sat down behind Peter, trusting him that it would be okay.

Peter grabbed Ronan's hands and dragged them around his own middle. They felt heavy and warm, strong and muscular, even though the grip was loose.

With a glance back at Ronan, Peter nodded once more and then started the engine. The roaring sound made Ronan jerk in shock, but before Peter could assure him everything was well, he let go of him and threw himself backwards, off of the bike. Peter immediately switched off the engine.

Ronan had rolled over his shoulder after the impact and now was cowering in the dirt. Peter got off of his bike and knelt beside him, meeting the humanoid's staring eyes.

“It's alright,” he apologised. “We won't take the bike.”

He held out his hand to Ronan. Ronan eyed it indecisively, but ended up taking it into his own. Peter got up and pulled Ronan along, causing the blue man to grumble.

Just to make sure, Peter pointed at the motorbike with a questioning look. As he had already expected, Ronan shook his head no. Alright. The car it was, then.

Luckily, there were always a few cars standing around the area. Peter just headed for Korath's Mercedes (everything in this park was Mercedes. Almost as if someone had sponsored them), trading it for his own motorbike. Korath would understand and just roll with the situation. He knew Peter well enough to basically just roll with everything.

Ronan stayed where he was until Peter waved him over. He didn't seem to trust vehicles all too much. Or maybe he just didn't trust  _ any _ thing.

“Yeah, that's good,” Peter complimented Ronan when he hesitantly neared him. “The car isn't quite as bad...”

Ronan stared at the car hostilely, despite Peter's assuring smile. Peter opened the door for him and Ronan attentively checked out the interior. Korath was a neat and proper guy, so the inside of his car was clean and tidy. Ronan still didn't seem to like it.

Peter patted the passenger seat and pointed at Ronan. The humanoid reluctantly sat down, a big frown twisting his entire face. As Peter closed the door, he growled loudly, heavily displeased.

“Ssssh, easy, it's alright,” Peter soothed and hurried to the other side of the car to sit in the driver's seat beside Ronan. “See, you're not in a cage...”

Ronan's frown and angry pout looked almost painful. Peter felt really sorry for him, but he couldn't change the situation. It would take too long to walk and they would pass too many people on the way, people who would maybe ask questions. Maybe visitors, even. It was safer and faster to go by car, even if Ronan didn't like it.

“I'll drive fast,” Peter promised and grabbed the keys that stuck in the starter lock. No one here bothered to lock their cars.

As soon as the car came to life, the radio started blasting. Ronan basically jumped to the ceiling in shock, and under different circumstances, that would probably have looked comical. Right now, it was very far from being comical though, and Peter's own heart hammered in his chest in agitation.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed and shut the music off. “Sorry!”

Ronan pressed himself against the door, probably trying to open it. Luckily, it held his weight and Ronan hadn't figured out yet how to use the door-opener.

“I'm really sorry, Ronan,” Peter assured him guiltily. The panicked look on Ronan's face did not wither.

Peter wished he could ease his fear, but he didn't know how. He didn't dare to touch Ronan right now, because maybe the humanoid would take that as an attack. So Peter just slowly started driving, before Ronan learned how to open the door. Hopefully, the blue man would trust him enough to calm down and stay where he was seated until they had arrived at their destination.


End file.
